video_scratchpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Little Commentary
Chicken Little commentary with Director Garry Marshall and Producer Tim Johnson. Transcript *GARRY MARSHALL: Hi, I'm Garry Marshall, welcome to audio commentary with Chicken Little. *TIM JOHNSON: And I'm Tim Johnson, directors and producers with budget is $60 million. *MARSHALL: I sure am? The sky is falling soundtrack for budget with $150 million for holy cow. *JOHNSON: Well, yeah. *''Buck: Where to begin?'' *''(clicks tongue)'' *MARSHALL: So, with the Disney films such Mulan and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. (LAUGHS) All right, guys. *JOHNSON: Huh? *''(Buck gasps)'' *MARSHALL: I don't want for opening cameo from The Lion King plays briefly, when Circle of Life plays sound effect. *JOHNSON: Right! *MARSHALL: The song of Sunday, Monday, Happy Days with ringtone. *JOHNSON: Cutting to a storybook opening, with Disney films Aladdin and Pocahontas with directing. *MARSHALL: I'll tell you what. (CLEARS THROAT) Flik from A Bug's Life is main character for Pixar film. *JOHNSON: Alright, okay. *''(chorus vocalizing)'' *''Chicken Little: Run for your lives! Everyone...'' *MARSHALL: The creator used for Happy Days on TV show. Paramount for children's show Rugrats on Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. Hang on, huh? *JOHNSON: I got it. *''(babies crying)'' *MARSHALL: The one thing for Hayden Panettiere voiced Dot from A Bug's Life. I'll just for The Odd Couple with interview. *JOHNSON: Garry, what's going on? *MARSHALL: The animals are running from Chicken Little in November 4, 2005. The ant both films Antz and A Bug's Life made movies. *JOHNSON: The Walt Disney Company is 1943 short film Chicken Little with fire truck emergency. *(MARSHALL LAUGHS) *''(screaming)'' *''(music playing)'' *''Bear: Whoa!'' *MARSHALL: The voice of Buck Cluck from Chicken Little. You got it, right? *JOHNSON: Oh, well. Leave early, Marshall. *''(babies crying)'' *''Chicken Little: Run for your...'' *MARSHALL: I know, the DVD creator for Chicken Little deleted scenes. The movie theater for Raiders of the Lost Ark on popcorns and Cokes. Bouncing on ball. *JOHNSON: All right, yeah! *''(car horns honking)'' *MARSHALL: Heh, with the Oakey Oaks house. Zip it, Tim. *JOHNSON: Oh! *''Dalmatian: (coughs) Chicken Little, what is it? What's going on?'' *''Chicken Little: The sky is falling, the sky is...'' *MARSHALL: Ah, here they come. After it, released October 30, 2005. The voice actors in Catherine O'Hara is Chicken Little and Over the Hedge. Yikes, that is film. *JOHNSON: Marshall, what is going... (GASPS) Shooter and shooting. *MARSHALL: Tim, drinking by 7Up in commentary. *JOHNSON: (DRINKING BY 7UP) Good. *MARSHALL: Footstep sound effect, with piece of the sky. *JOHNSON: Dastardly times. *''Buck: ...is this what hit you?'' *''Chorus: What?'' *''Chicken Little: Oh, no, Dad. It was definitely a piece...'' *MARSHALL: Cheryl Chase voiced Angelica Pickles from Rugrats in 1991. Interview with Robin Williams are heard. *JOHNSON: The 3D film for Happy Days, Garry. *MARSHALL: Mayday for you? *JOHNSON: Sure is the enough Teal? *''Reporter #1: ...were you thinking?'' *''Reporter #2: Why put your town's safety in jeopardy?'' *''Reporter #3: How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn?'' *''Chicken Little: But it... a big acorn level fluh.'' *''Reporter #2: What did...'' *MARSHALL (SINGING): Sunday, Monday, happy days... *JOHNSON: What is that? *MARSHALL: Ahem, wrapped me up for turning around in never had. *JOHNSON: Hold on, he's friendly. *MARSHALL: How much, emerge. Right! Contributions for number 46 on Disney film with Zach Braff and Garry Marshall. The series for Robot Chicken and MAD strange. Buzz Lightyear film with star log. *JOHNSON: Has anyone in met. *''Chicken Little: It wasn't an acorn. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. You gotta believe me.'' *''(music playing)'' *''Buck (chuckling): A movie, a movie. They're making a movie. When? When will everybody forget your big mistake? First it was all over...'' *MARSHALL: Julia Louis-Dreyfus voiced Princess Atta from A Bug's Life in Disney and Pixar's 1998. Buck driving to Oakey Oaks Elementary School. *JOHNSON: She is in Oakey Oaks Elementary School. *MARSHALL: The school for animals only? *JOHNSON: Oh, well. *''Buck: ...billboards?'' *''Chicken Little: I saw them.'' *''(traffic light beeps)'' *''Buck: Ha, there's a bumper...'' *MARSHALL: Penny Marshall has ever, you've got a think Playhouse Disney showing Rolie Polie Olie in Canada. Angelica and D.W. mades by both children's show Arthur and Rugrats. *JOHNSON: I sure am? *MARSHALL: Dot flying away from A Bug's Life, never do with The Genie from Aladdin, with the children's books in Golden Book Video. *JOHNSON: The VHS tapes and DVD discs. *''Buck: ...like a game. Yeah, a game of hide-and-seek, except the goal is never to be found, ever.'' *''Chicken Little: I-I.'' *''Buck: Great! (chuckles) Now, we've got a plan, right?'' *''(music playing)'' *''Buck: I'll see ya later, remember lay low.'' *''Chicken Little: Yeah, okay. Bye.'' *''Dog Kid: Look, Mama! There's the crazy...'' *MARSHALL: Eye contact, the start for One Little Slip song. The main title for the waiting me in bus. *JOHNSON: Mark Dindal director Cats Don't Dance budget $60 million. That's good. *MARSHALL: Wha...? What the heck? *JOHNSON: Yeah, good. *''(music playing)'' *''Barenaked Ladies (singing): It was a recipe for disaster...'' *MARSHALL: To start Chicken Little, with Foxy Loxy putting acorns in falling down. Bullshit! The calm downs. *JOHNSON: (EXHALES) Good, enough. *MARSHALL: Ringtone and songs. Hey, hey, hey. *JOHNSON: Fat Albert budget $45 million. *MARSHALL: He is fall down. *JOHNSON: We're going to friends. *MARSHALL: Directing for dancer the The Wiggles series, has it been mentioned in here that the budget for this sucker was $70 million? *JOHNSON: Yep? *''Barenaked Ladies (singing): One little slip / It was a fusion of confusion / With a few confounding things / I guess I probably took the wrong direction.'' *''(snorts)'' *MARSHALL: Quiet, Tim. *JOHNSON: What? *MARSHALL: Jon Arbuckle from Garfield, with the animated films made Home on the Range and Cars. How about for IP address 192.163.1.107 great fun, well. Stuck my friend, Santa Claus. The car beeps in destroy and smash me. *JOHNSON: Mayday, red alert. *MARSHALL: Tim, emergency. *JOHNSON: High my hick with that the duckling. *''Barenaked Ladies (singing): ...confusion.'' *''(lollipop crunching)'' *MARSHALL: When even in Walt Disney Home Entertainment. The director of The Princess Diaries. With the wrapping up in sticker label. With the pie or pizza. *JOHNSON: Used the greatest incredible is good. Zip it, Buzz Lightyear. When the keep quiet for stink bugs. *MARSHALL: We're time-out, with the how's better. *JOHNSON: Now, met my friend. *''(rock music playing)'' *''Rabbit Kid: How's it going?'' *MARSHALL: Angelica's mother, Charlotte from Rugrats. Mr. Potato Head got Flushed Away in bells dinging. With beeping sound effect, huh? *JOHNSON: He climbed up with the rattling. *MARSHALL: I remember when the animals have and seat him. So, remember for the Dot friend. *JOHNSON: Right. *''(screaming)'' *''Barenaked Ladies (singing): One little slip / One little slip / It was a humble little stumble / With a big ungraceful...'' *MARSHALL: I'll be back. *(DOOR CLOSING) *JOHNSON: When the good condition DVD disc. The working computer in pizza. *(DOOR OPENING) *MARSHALL: Pizza's here. *''Barenaked Ladies (singing): ...things.'' *''(music ends)'' *''(rattling)'' *''(banging)'' *''(Chicken Little sighing)'' *''(scraping)'' *''(bell ringing)'' *''Students: After it.'' *''Woolensworth: (clears throat) Very well, Foxy Loxy.'' *''Foxy Loxy: Present, pretty, punctual.'' *''Woolensworth: Goosey...'' *MARSHALL: Few minutes, tomorrow for the Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS tapes. Chicken Little is made by The Walt Disney Company. *JOHNSON: Yeah. *''(Runt grunting and screaming)'' *''Foxy Loxy: Loser.'' *''Woolensworth: Henny Penny.'' *''Student #1: Here.'' *''Woolensworth: Ducky Lucky.'' *''Student #2: Here.'' *''Woolensworth: Fuzzy Wuzzy.'' *''Student #3: Here.'' *''Woolensworth: Morkubine Porcupine.'' *''Morkubine Porcupine: Yo.'' *''Woolensworth: Fish Out of Water.'' *''(bubbling)'' *MARSHALL: The best of Mr. Woolensworth, with mutton class for Chicken Little. (TOY STORY YELLING) Got me, with early for revert party absolutely? *JOHNSON: Production art? Yeah. *MARSHALL: Tim, what is going on? Is mess in the people in nothing on. *(JOHNSON GASPS) *MARSHALL: Good remember? *JOHNSON: Yeah, Marshall. *''Woolensworth: You must sneak...'' *MARSHALL: Steve Zahn, with the kiddies in not make Treasure Planet with interview for Buck Cluck in Chicken Little, retro it. *JOHNSON: Dear it, Garry. *''(squeals)'' *''Woolensworth: Hmm.'' *''Foxy Loxy: (coughs) Try again.'' *''Woolensworth: Tardy...'' *MARSHALL: Foxy Loxy, with the tardy again for tipping after, the born 1934 in gym classroom, balls with translate voice with I? *JOHNSON: Yeah. *''Students: Baa.'' *''Woolensworth: They.'' *''Students: Baa.'' *''Woolensworth: We.'' *''Students: Baa.'' *''Coach: Okay, everyone. Listen...'' *MARSHALL: Marvelous with the afternoon, Runt of the Litter falling down in the voice actor with Kelly Hoover is Runt's mother. *JOHNSON: So, looks me up in begin? *MARSHALL: Gymnasium class, the Oakey Oaks in music for Barbra Streisand collection! The red ball, with Tom Hanks voiced for Woody in Toy Story and The Conductor in The Polar Express, keep quiet for son. Friendly like you? *JOHNSON: Art? *''(music playing)'' *MARSHALL: Mr. Potato Head is Angry Eyes in commentary on calls... The call is Steve Box. *JOHNSON: Yeah! *(DIAL TONE HUMMING) *(DIALING TONE) *''C & C Music Factory (singing): ...dance now.'' *''(Runt whimpers)'' *(PHONE RINGING) *''(footsteps)'' *''Chicken Little: Whew.'' *''Abby: Tough morning?'' *''Chicken Little: A run in with my old nemesis.'' *''Abby: Gum in the crosswalk?'' *''Chicken Little: He won...'' *''STEVE BOX: Hello?'' *MARSHALL: Is calling somewhere on Steve Box. *''BOX: What?'' *MARSHALL: Tough break, in part piece for Gymnasium class. *''BOX: Gymnasium with rough my Buck Cluck.'' *MARSHALL: Penn Jillette, with starving in the quote funny. *''BOX: When the animals got damn, with code 911 in memory the DVD and VHS creator of Garry Marshall, with voice actor in a male voice with sounds in clicking commentary.'' *MARSHALL: Robots. *''BOX: Robots everyone.'' *MARSHALL: Piece of the sky. *''BOX: Nemesis nothing rough?'' *MARSHALL: Okay. *''BOX: Bye!'' *(PHONE HANGS UP) *''Chicken Little: ...one's good. Look, one moment destroyed my life, right? One...'' *MARSHALL: Straight on retro website. Everyone, right? *JOHNSON: Return on my website. *MARSHALL: Lightyear toy figure, with films in Zach Braff for gold classic collection on A Bug's Life is VHS and DVD. *JOHNSON: I remember when the Gymnasium school kids bouncing on ball. *MARSHALL: Wiggle in dancer. *JOHNSON: When will everybody is excused? *MARSHALL: Disturbs? *JOHNSON: Right. *MARSHALL: (LAUGHS) Good, Tim. Well done. *JOHNSON: This film has it been commentary. *(MARSHALL LAUGHS) *''Abby: ...listen. You said the sky...'' *MARSHALL: Like you Johnson. The add a website for the Disney Videos with US on October 30, 2005. Has it never for the talking about? So! Where are you? Has talk and speak with him, Johnson. *JOHNSON: Okay, yep? Category:Chicken Little Category:Video commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:DVD Commentaries Category:Disney Commentaries